Huntsgirl VS Karai
Description American Dragon: Jake Long VS Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. These kunioichis were raised from infancy to slay special reptiles, but not only strayed from their path, but even fell for said reptile. Has Huntsgirl Rose to the occasion enough to be prepared? Will Karai's snakebite induce death? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: The definition of a kunioichi is a female ninja. Boomstick: They're known to be super strong and super fast. Wiz: But ninjutsu for anyone can be quite difficult to master. Boomstick: Which is why these girls were abducted at infancy and raised to be an anthropomorphic reptile's worst nightmare. Wiz: Like the Huntsgirl, the teenage terror to the magical world. Boomstick: And Karai, the blade-wielding ninja with the cleverness and lethality of a serpent. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Huntsgirl (*Cues: Trish's Theme - Devil May Cry*) Wiz: The American Dragon has battled several foes in his lifetime. But the one who proved to be quite a challenge has been none other than Rose, commonly known as the Huntsgirl. Huntsgirl: You still question my loyalty? If my word isn't enough, here's your proof. (*Huntsgirl tosses Jake's shedded skin to the floor.*) Boomstick: Rose was raised by the Huntsclan since infancy, but she sure wasn't born into it. Wiz: Right, the leader of the Huntsclan, the Huntsman, abducted her from his own brother when she was born when it was revealed that she had the mark. Boomstick: Here's the thing. All Huntsclan members have a special dragon-shaped birthmark that signifies that they're a natural born dragon-slayer. Wait, doesn't that make them magical in a way? And wouldn't that contradict the purpose of the Huntsclan, which was made to hunt magical creatures? Wiz: Good questions, but no time for that. Rose learned how to be a lean, mean, magical creature slaying machine under the tutelage of the Huntsclan. Boomstick: But for some stupid reason, the Huntsman thought it would be best for her to go to high school. Even though she already goes to school. Wiz: One of the kids that went to her school was a kid named Jake Long, the American Dragon. The first time Jake met Rose, he instantly fell for her. Boomstick: But since he's the American Dragon and she has to slay magical creatures, their relationship was pretty much one of constant battle. Wiz: However, once Jake revealed his identity to her, she started to develop a change of heart. And after realizing what had happened to her at birth, she devoted herself to helping Jake and his team defeat the Huntsclan. (*Cues: Daughters of Aku - Samurai Jack*) Boomstick: And she's pretty good at it too. Thanks to her training from the Huntsclan, she's got the skill to subdue any magical creature she faces. Wiz: She's certainly well equipped for it. She wields her signature weapon, the Huntstaff, one of the most cutting edge piece of Huntstech. Boomstick: Huntsclan, Huntsman, Huntsmaster, Huntsgirl, Huntstaff, Huntstech? These guys really are obsessed with hunting, aren't they? Wiz: The Huntsgirl's Huntstaff has the ability to fire plasma to harm its enemies. Rose can also coat the sharp end of the Huntstaff in plasma to deal even more damage and it can also shock those who touch it and it even comes equipped with a stun mode to subdue enemies. Something that the Huntsman clearly never uses against Jake. No wonder he never wins against him. Boomstick: She can also create a shield of plasma to defend against attacks and its capable of hologram communication and teleportation. Wiz: The Huntstaff can also turn into a bow and fire plasma arrows and it can also turn into a snowboard because reasons. She also comes equipped with bolas that can entangle the American Dragon as well as shurikens. (*Cues: X-23's Theme - Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3*) Boomstick: No wonder she proved to be such a pain for Jake back when she was evil. She's strong enough to punch Jake so hard that he breaks concrete and her Huntstaff once managed to harm the Dark Dragon, who's tough enough to withstand a falling castle. Wiz: She's also fast enough to keep pace with Jake, who at the time, was able to fly at 179 miles per hour. Boomstick: She's even withstood a tail swipe from him too. And his tail was strong enough to slice through a metal pipe made of steel. Wiz: That's impressive since steel is tough enough to withstand about 40,000 PSI. Boomstick: She's even tough enough to withstand getting kicked across a warehouse. Wiz: She's also incredibly skilled. She's defeated Jake Long in pure hand-to-hand combat and aided the Huntsman in defeating Luong Lao Shi, Jake's dragon master. She aided by tricking him into tying himself into a knot. And while it wasn't her own plan, she did manage to convince the Huntsclan that she had slain Jake. Boomstick: She's held her own against an Aztec Skull Guardian Serpent and even managed to defeat four initiated Huntsclan members. Wiz: Because they were initiated, this means they each slayed a dragon. Boomstick: And after that, she even managed to disarm the Huntsman, you know, the guy who trained her since infancy? Wiz: But if there's one thing that can take her down, it's her frailty. Boomstick: Yeah, she's the literal embodiment of a glass cannon. She can hit hard with devastating attacks but her durability is pretty sucky. Wiz: Like the one time a low level plasma shot from the Huntstaff broke her leg, making her require a cast and crutches. Boomstick: Still, with the right motivation and determination, Rose is a deadly threat to any magical or non-magical creature. (*Jake takes off the Huntsgirl's glove, revealing the birthmark*) Jake: They were right. (*Huntsgirl frees herself*) Huntsgirl: You like it? It's the mark of the Huntsclan. It assures me that I was born to do one thing. Slay dragons! Karai (*Cues: Frenemies - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)*) Wiz: The Shredder is easily amongst the most iconic Turtles villain. And for good reason. Throughout numerous incarnations, he's stolen Excalibur and Merlin's book of spells, slaughtered 5,000 samurai on his own, and even fought three incarnations of the turtles, threatening to bring the entire turtle multiverse to destruction. Boomstick: But even with all his savage skill, he's had help from many warriors in the Foot, the most notable of them being Karai. Leonardo: Let's see how well you do against someone who can see. Karai: Let's see how well you do against someone who's better than you. Wiz: Like her combatant, Karai was taken as a baby by Oroku Saki, who would later be known as the Shredder. Boomstick: Shredder molded her in the ways of the Foot, making her a dangerous kunioichi. Wiz: And given that the turtles were enemies of the Foot, Karai would later do battle with them. Until one day, she learned something that would forever change her life. Boomstick: Ok, as it turns out, she was actually the biological daughter of Tang Shen and Oroku Saki's brother, Hamato Yoshi, who would later be known as Splinter. Wiz: After realizing that Shredder was lying to her, she defected from him and became a great ally of the Ninja Turtles. (*Cues: Karai - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutants in Manhattan*) Boomstick: Karai is an exceptionally skilled ninja thanks to her training from Shredder. Wiz: She possesses exceptional ninjutsu skills and is gifted in weaponry. She wields her wakizashi, a short but sharp Japanese blade, as well as a couple of shuriken. Boomstick: Not to mention her skill with a spear. She's got gauntlets that can block laser fire, Metsubushi which is known as Ninja Blinding Powder, hand claws to climb walls or disarm enemies, a blow pipe to disorient foes, hidden blades in her shoes and soles, and even remote detonator mines. Wiz: But Karai has much more than that. Boomstick: See, Shreddy wasn't really cool with the whole "rebellious daughter" thing, so he had her dangled in a vat of mutagen, the same thing that mutated the Turtles and Splinter, and she was dropped into it, turning her into a mutated snake with snake heads for hands. Wiz: While her mutant form was difficult to control, Stockman's experiments gave her complete control, even enabling her to cross forms. Boomstick: She can inject venom into her enemies using her snake heads that's completely incurable and can cause death. Wiz: While it takes hours for the victim to die, other side effects such as numbness, weakness, paralysis, black outs, and hallucinogens can occur instantly. Boomstick: And like every single snake I know, Karai has the ability to hypnotize people. Wiz: She can also heal injuries by shedding her skin. By combining her serpentine characteristics with her kunioichi skills, Karai can prove to be a powerful opponent for anyone she faces. (*Cues: Foot Clan Chase - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows*) Boomstick: Tell me about it. She's strong enough to impale Super Shredder in his neck. Wiz: Given his large size as well as the fact that he's proven to be too much for the turtles even as a human, this means Super Shredder must be tougher than Rahzar, who was able to survive an explosion the size of a building. Boomstick: She's also fast enough to keep pace with Casey, who was able to tag Alopex, who's so fast that bullets move in slow-mo to her. Wiz: Not only that, but she's even tough enough to take a hit from Super Shredder, whose thunder clap was able to move a car, which normally weighs a little over 2 tons. Boomstick: She's proven to be a match for Leonardo, even taking on all 4 turtles at once. Wiz: And while she was techincally mind controlled, she still proved competent enough to defeat Rocksteady, who in his human form, was able to take on Donatello and Raph with no issue. Boomstick: She's even defeated Casey Jones with the use of her snake powers in battle. Wiz: And her serpentine abilities have even assisted her in defeating Tiger claw, a skilled mercenary for hire known for dominating all four turtles simultaneously. Boomstick: And with help from Raph and April, she's even managed to hold her own against Kavaxas, the lord of the demodragons who easily qualifies as the most powerful threat that the turtles have ever faced. Wiz: But she is not without flaws. She can be a little overconfident in battle, hence why she once lost to Leo. And her desire to drag out a fight for fun can sometimes prove a detriment. Boomstick: But it's a good thing Karai defected to the good guys. Not just because of who her father really is, but because with her on their side, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles can handle anything. Karai: It's over, Leo. (*Leonardo groans, sees Karai and FootBots, and faints.*) Karai: You and your friends are finished. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: I Burn - RWBY*) Karai was hopping off rooftops on a rainy day. Just as she landed on a rooftop, she noticed someone standing there. It was Rose, the Huntsgirl. Karai: Who are you and what are you doing here? Huntsgirl: You don't need to know who I am. Karai: Ok, well can you tell what you're doing here standing on a rooftop? Huntsgirl: It's a free rooftop, isn't it? Karai then noticed the staff next to her. Karai: Hey, what's that? Huntsgirl: It's called a Huntstaff. It's the primary tool of the Huntsclan used for slaying magical creatures. Karai reached for her sword and put a grip on it. Karai: What's that supposed to mean? Huntsgirl: They hunt creatures like dragons, fairies, trolls, pretty much anything not human. Karai pulled her sword and ran towards Rose, but she blocked. Rose: Hey, what's the big idea? Karai: Hunts anything not human, eh? Can't let people like you roam around. Rose pushed her away. Huntsgirl: No, you don't understand. I'm not part of them anymore. Karai: Then why do you have a piece of their tech? Huntsgirl: It's a long story. Karai started slashing at Rose, but she put up an energy barrier. Karai: Given the way you're using that staff, I'll shorten your story to "I work with them, the end." Rose smacked Karai away. Huntsgirl: Fine. If my words won't convince you, then my actions will! Rose fired streams of plasma at Karai, but she managed to dodge them, jumped up and threw a shuriken that Rose deflected using a plasma shield. The Huntsgirl turned her Hunststaff into a bow and started launching plasma arrows, but Karai deflected them with her gauntlets while running towards Rose. Karai jumped up and kicked Rose down. Rose got up and reshifted her bow back into the Huntstaff. Rose coated her Huntstaff in plasma and ran towards Karai. Karai threw ninja blinding powder at Huntsgirl, which she repelled using the plasma shield. Karai ran towards Rose with her wakizashi, but Rose struck the ground with her plasma coated Huntstaff and tore it in Karai's direction, sending debris her way. Karai was knocked back and started to get up. Karai ran towards Huntsgirl, who tried the same tactic, but this time Karai threw a shuriken at the area where Rose was holding the Huntstaff, causing her to drop it. Karai punched Rose in the face before kicking her body and knocking her back with her palm. Karai then picked up the Huntstaff. Karai: Let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine. Karai started to wail on Rose with the Huntstaff, but Rose dodged all of the strikes. Rose grabbed onto the Huntstaff and tried to pry it from Karai, but Karai wouldn't let go. Karai decided to turn her hands into snakes. Rose noticed this, surprising her as well as catching her a bit off-guard. Karai remorphed her hands back to normal and ran towards Rose. Rose threw a punch, but Karai dodged went behind, grabbed her ponytail, threw her up, and obliterated her with a plasma shot. K.O! Post-Death Battle (*Cues: All Is Forgiven - TMNT (2007 video game)*) Boomstick: You know, of all the fights we’ve seen between hand-to-hand fighters, this was definitely our coolest. Wiz: Rose may have been stronger and better trained, but her few advantages couldn’t overshadow Karai’s many advantages. Boomstick: Let’s start off with speed. Rose could keep pace with Jake back in season 1 when he could go at 179 miles per hour. But Karai has kept up with people who can tag those who can dodge bullets. Wiz: Bullets normally go at 1,700 miles per hour, which is a little over twice the speed of sound. That’s over 9 times faster than Rose. Boomstick: And if you’re still a skeptic, Shredder has moved faster than the eye can track and the turtles have managed to move in tandem with lightning. Wiz: Karai’s superior speed also helped her to expose Rose’ glaring weakness: her frailty. Boomstick: Yeah, given Karai’s superior speed, she could always get the first attack, which especially helped her thanks to her plethora of lethal weapons. Wiz: Not only were they lethal, but she had much more weapon variety than Rose. And her battles with the likes of Donatello and Casey Jones certainly gave her the experience necessary to combat Rose’ Huntstaff. Boomstick: And Karai’s trickier attributes like her snake venom would certainly pose a problem. Wiz: Not only would she be fast enough to bite Huntsgirl, but the resulting bite would even leave Rose in a bit of pain. And while death would take a long while to kick in, other symptoms such as numbness and paralysis would certainly come in to aid Karai. Boomstick: And even though Rose was better trained due to being trained to kill magical creatures, Karai's own experiences against all sorts of giant mutants and demons like Kavaxas certainly proved she had the battle skill necessary to overwhelm Rose in a straight up fistfight. Wiz: Rose was certainly a tough contender, but at the end of the day, Karai was simply faster, tougher, and far more versatile. Boomstick: I guess it's true what they say. When going up against Karai, a Rose by any other name still dies the same. Wiz: The winner is Karai Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Sword vs Bow' Themed Death Battle Category:Assassin Vs. Assassin Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Mutant Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music